


Mister Know-It-All

by diemetzgermeisterin



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Accidentalsex3, Anal Sex, Assumptions, Biphobia, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunkenness, Flirting, Hannibal is ignorant, M/M, Top Will, Top Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemetzgermeisterin/pseuds/diemetzgermeisterin
Summary: Will goes to yet another dreadful party organised by the BAU and ends up at the bar with Hannibal. Drinks are flowing heavily and Hannibal rapidly loses his inhibitions, which cause him to make rather distasteful assumptions about Will's sexual preferences. If only he could prove him wrong..A few days later an opportunity presents itself and Will decided to run with it.





	Mister Know-It-All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FhimeChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FhimeChan/gifts), [Cinnamaldeide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide/gifts).



> Written for the #Accidentalsex challenge, following the prompt:  
> #AccidentalSex3: “You made an inaccurate assumption about *insert sexual or sexuality misnomer here* and I’m going to teach you the truth” sex
> 
> A big thank you to my sweet friend @madsmeetsmisha for helping me come up with ideas and encouraging me <3
> 
> Lil warning for slight biphobia, but nothing too crazy

Sometimes life has a way of maneuvering itself in unexpected ways. That saying about life being like a box of chocolates was true, Will thought to himself as he was following his psychiatrist friend upstairs.

 

Two days ago Will was getting ready for yet another dreadful party at the BAU. A celebration of summer, organised to strengthen the relationships between colleagues. Not even drinks spiked with copious amounts of sugar and rum, or the cute tiny umbrella’s and colourful straws could get Will excited. Nor did the idea of seeing his boss Jack Crawford dressed in a Hawaii shirt and flowers around his neck. Will decided to dress casually, wearing a black linen button-up with rolled sleeves and dark blue jeans. For shoes he settled with a classic white sneaker, there was no way he was going to show his hairy toes by wearing flip-flops.

The time he arrived the party was already in full swing. His friend and colleague Alana Bloom greeted him cheerfully. Her hair was curled in loose waves and the bright pink flowers in her hair brightened her sky blue eyes. She was carrying around a plate of shrimp skewers. He smiled as he took the shrimp, biting into them he tasted the sweet sour punch of lime and a pleasant kick of heat from the chilis.

“Well, well, the man we’ve been waiting for, welcome mister Graham.” Frederick Chilton spoke. The man was carrying a lei full of white and red flowers, and put it around Will’s neck. The man himself was wearing khaki pants and a light pink blouse, around his neck a lei made out of yellow flowers.

“Thank you Frederick.” Will spoke, nodding and quickly making his way away from Frederick. The man was notorious for bringing up uncomfortable subjects and he had already expressed an interest in Will.

 

Will made his way through the dance floor, where team science was quick to greet him and raise their glasses at him, Beverly was trying to pull Will onto the dance floor. Will entangled himself quickly from her grasp, and quickly danced his way through the crowd. Relieve flooded his system when he finally managed to find the bar. Will stopped dead in his steps. His psychiatrist, or technically his friend, Hannibal Lecter was sitting at the bar. This must’ve been the first time Will has seen him without a suit or dress clothes. The hair that is normally neatly combed and slicked back, now flows freely and slightly hangs in his face. The neat pantsuit has been replaced with a thin cotton mid sleeve shirt, the neck dipped in a modest v-neck, showcasing some chest hair.

 

“Hello Will.” Hannibal says with a sly smile as he gracefully turns around on the barstool. He must’ve noticed Will gawking at him. In his hand is a nearly empty glass of red wine.

“Hello doctor Lecter.” Will says, a slight blush forming on his cheeks. “A double whiskey please.” Will asks the barman and to his surprise Hannibal orders one too.

“Never knew you enjoyed whiskey.” Will says, raising his eyebrow.

“There are many things you don’t know about me Will. A man has to indulge sometimes. Are you surprised?” Hannibal says. The corners of his lips turn up in an inviting smile. He lifts his glass to his mouth while keeping eye contact with Will, awaiting his answer.

“I would be surprised if you ordered one of those cocktails. I would not expect a man like you to enjoy a strawberry daiquiri.” Will says.

“I can’t remember ever having the pleasure of trying one. Perhaps later tonight.” Hannibal smiled at Will.

 

After trying a variety of colourful drinks the bar served Hannibal started to have a red flush on his face. He was letting his guard down a lot and sharing stories about the boarding school he attended in Paris. During the story his speech was getting more slurred and Will couldn’t stop laughing at his friend. He was pretty sure he sounded just like him.

“Gentleman, can I please try the ‘Cuba Libre’?” Hannibal asked the barman while practically hanging over the bar.

“Hannibal you’re gonna hate that one, please don’t.” Will pleaded.

“Will, you have to live a little. I love Cuba, this will taste delightful.” Hannibal said with a cocky smile on his face. The barman handed him the drink and Hannibal took a big gulp. Will observed him, anticipating Hannibal to spit the drink out. He didn’t, thankfully, but he did pull a stink face.

“Hngh, Will, please finish this, coke is the devil. Did you know it used to be green?” Hannibal said, leaning into Will’s side.

“Yes I did, mister know-it-all.” Will laughed while sipping on Hannibal’s discarded drink.

“Do you want to know what else I know Will?” Hannibal said, his amber eyes burning a hole in Will’s blues.

“Spill it Hannibal.” Will laughed.

“I actually don’t know much about you. I mean, I am your therapist but you tell me very little about you. All I have is a bunch of assumptions.” Hannibal explains.

“Tell me about them.” Will says.

“From observing you I learned multiple things. You have an attraction to both men and women.” Hannibal said smugly.

“Good job Hannibal, you have eyes.” Will said while smacking Hannibal’s shoulder.

“You know Will you remind me of those boys I went to school with that would say they were into men and women but secretly..” Hannibal smiles and winks at Will.

“What is that supposed to mean? Since we’re already talking about my sex life just be blunt about it.” Will says, his demeanor changing rapidly.

“Well from my experience they would claim to prefer to be the ones penetrating, but reality proved to be quite the opposite. Or so I’ve heard.” Hannibal said.

“Oh yeah? What else have you heard?” Will says. He doubt it’s humanly possible to roll his eyes any harder.

“I’ve been told they’re usually submissive too.” Hannibal says.

Will nearly glares at Hannibal before waving the barman over again. Despite being well on his way to being drunk he is too sober to deal with Hannibal’s stupid presumptions regarding his sexuality. If only he could prove him wrong. The pink drink he’s handed is so sweet it gives him a full body shudder.

 

Will’s happy to find out the stash of aspirin he keeps on his nightstand is still fully stocked. His headache is pounding intensely. Last thing he remembers is having to help Hannibal into a cab at three in the morning. For a man that carries himself with that much poise and confidence he sure has a low alcohol tolerance.

After lying around for another hour he’s sure if he stays in bed for one more minute his bladder will explode, so with great difficulty Will pulls himself out of bed.

A quick shower follows. Hangovers truly get worse after passing thirty. He doesn’t turn up the heat, the cold droplets of water are quickly waking him up and clearing his head. Details of last night are coming back to Will. He remembers after Hannibal’s crude ignorance Alana quickly came to the rescue and he vaguely remembers the three of them agreeing to come over for dinner at Hannibal’s place tomorrow. Will groans at the thought of having to socialize.

 

“Good evening Will, come in.” Hannibal says as he graciously opens the door. He’s back to his usual immaculate suits and clearly more sober than Will had left him the other day.

“Thank you for the invitation.” Will says as he removes his grey overcoat. He’s not planning on staying over long, but he does look forward to having some sober conversations with Hannibal and Alana.

Will follows Hannibal to the dining room, which is surprisingly empty. Hannibal is quick to retrieve a bottle of red wine and holds it up to Will.

“Is Alana running late? Please just a small glass. I’m not sure when I’ll be able to drink normally again after that party. Hangovers truly get worse after your thirties.” Will asks.

“They’re even worse after your fifties Will, I’ve found out yesterday. Alana unfortunately had to cancel on us. She called me right before you pulled into the driveway.” Hannibal smiles while pouring Will a glass.

“Ah, I see. Guess it’s just you and me then.” Will says while forcing a smile.

Hannibal shoots him a smile before disappearing into the kitchen, soon to return with two plates of food.

“Bistecca alla Fiorentina, paired with thinly sliced sweet potatoes and homemade mayonnaise.” Hannibal explains as he sets Will’s plate in front of him. The meat is seared beautifully and the sweet potato looks crispy.

“I wasn’t aware that it was steak and fries night.” Will says as he shoots a smile at Hannibal and immediately starts carving into the steak.

“Is it not up to your standards?” Hannibal asks. Will can see that he’s trying his best not to glare at him.

“I’m not complaining at all.” Will says as he takes his first bite of the meat. As anything that Hannibal makes, it tastes divine.

“Mhm, no absolutely no complaints. Not once in my life have I tasted steak this good.” Will says and Hannibal’s shine bright.

“So tell me Will, how did you experience the party at the BAU?” Hannibal casually asks him.

“You were with me most of the night, do you really have to ask?” Will says, smiling playfully at Hannibal until he sees his lips and hands twitch slightly.

“Of course not Will, I just wanted to make sure you did.” Hannibal says as he is eyeing the meat on his plate.

“You blacked out didn’t you?” Will asks. He’s trying his hardest to contain his laughter.

“I may have. I’m still in the process of regaining some of the memories we’ve made.” Hannibal says. He smiles at Will before looking down again. It’s not quite embarrassment but Will can’t pinpoint what emotion Hannibal is experiencing.

“Nice to let your guard down a little?” Will asks, he’s curious. Though some of Hannibal’s comments were ignorant he sure did enjoy the less stoic Hannibal who was laughing at his own jokes.

“I suppose it was. I haven’t received any text messages or angry phone calls so I’m assuming I didn’t misbehave.” Hannibal said proudly.

“I had to guide you into a cab. I wouldn’t call that being on your best behaviour.” Will said playfully.

The two men both laugh and finish their meals.

“I have a rather shameful confession to make. I fear the idea that you and Alana were coming over for supper was part of the black out, so I haven’t prepared a dessert.” Hannibal says.

“Scandalous Hannibal. How dare you. When I was a child my dad always made milkshakes at steak and fries night. I’m assuming you do have ice cream?” Will says.

“Bistecca Will, not steak. The idea sounds rather appaling. Remember the last time I listened to you?” Hannibal says to Will.

“You had a great time, come on, show me the ice cream.” Will says as he gets up from his chair, following Hannibal into the kitchen.

 

After scooping the expensive vanilla ice cream and adding the milk into the blender Hannibal had pulled out gorgeous long drink glasses. Will poured the mixture into the glasses, and Hannibal was quick to lift it to his lips.

“Normally I would add whipped cream but this will do.” Will smiles.

“Tastes delightful” Hannibal says with a bright smile. On the corner of his mouth is a little but of the thick drink. Without thinking Will reaches to wipe it  away with his thumb.

Hannibal freezes instantly. His lips still slightly parted. He looks very kissable, Will thinks to himself. He remembers that night, wishing he could prove Hannibal wrong. He has his full attention now, so why not put on a little show?

Without any further hesitation Will caresses his thumb lower, his palm resting on the back of Hannibal’s neck. He can see the amusement and curiosity in Hannibal’s eyes, like a predator awaiting the next move of his prey. But he is aware that Will is as much of a predator as he is. He’s quick to close the gap, their lips crushing together with fiery passion. It’s all teeth and tongue and Will can feel his arousal rapidly increasing. He can sense Hannibal is just as much into it as he is. Hands are roaming his back and clutching to the back of his shirt, eager to rip it off.

Will is quick to push him against the counter, effectively cornering Hannibal. His sole focus is on Will and Will only. Will breaks the kiss, to aim lower, sucking bruises into the small area of his neck that Hannibal’s blouse doesn’t cover. He quickly follows through with opening the buttons. As soon as the blouse opens Will is quick to give Hannibal’s nipples a playful bite. He groans as Hannibal tangles his fingers through his dampening curls, urging him lower. Will smiles against his chest.

He’s not about to let Hannibal control him.

He kisses his way up again, until he reaches Hannibal’s earlobe. He takes the flesh into his mouth and gently pulls on it. Hannibal groans out Will’s name.

“Is this not what you expected? I mean, you did say that bisexual men were always submissive.” Will asks him innocently.

“Did I now? I assumed you’d like it. Don’t you Will?” Hannibal says smugly.

“No, I don’t.” Will nearly growls. He’s close to Hannibal’s face and he sees his pupils dilate and his nostrils flare.

“You enjoy this don’t you? Be good for me and go to the bedroom. Start preparing yourself for me. I will be up soon. Will you be good for me?” Will demands. Hannibal visibly swallows and then quickly nodds before rushing upstairs.

Will shrugs his clothes off, abandoning them scattered on the kitchen floor. His cock is hard and dripping precum already. He quickly gives it a few firm strokes, taking off the edge of arousal before heading up the stairs.

Hannibal’s house is huge, but following the soft moans he’s quick to find Hannibal, who’s lying face down on his satin sheets. Two slicked fingers pumping in and out of his hole.

“Good boy. Now turn around.” Will commands.

Hannibal removes his fingers and gracefully flips himself onto his back. His legs are dangling off the edge and his cock lies proudly against his stomach. Will spreads Hannibal’s thighs and kneels between them. His hands are roaming up his backside as he’s pressing kisses into his inner thighs. His mouth is exploring the soft flesh, roaming higher towards where Hannibal needs him most. He moves upwards and licks a stripe up the underside of Hannibal’s cock. Funny how quick he’s able to reduce Hannibal to a whimpering mess, Will thinks to himself.

“Wasn’t this what you wanted?” Will asks, lifting his head to see Hannibal eyeing him full desire.

“Yes! Please Will.” Hannibal exclaims.

“Please what?” Will asks, feigning innocence.

“Please suck my cock.” Hannibal’s pleads.

Will takes Hannibal’s cock in his mouth and sucks down as far as he manages in one go. His hands comes to massage the areas his mouth isn’t able to reach. His other hand finds its way to Hannibal’s hole, gently pressing two fingers in. Hannibal’s hand reaches up to Will’s now sweaty curls and grasps them tightly. It’s bordering on being painful, and the sensation hurts too good for Will. The fingers inside Hannibal are massaging gently, finally finding that little nub that makes Hannibal completely unable to hold his hips still. The sight underneath Will is absolutely sinful. Will let’s his jaw go slack and lets Hannibal shallowly thrust into his mouth. The man is all moans and pants. Will adds a third finger and starts fully preparing the hole for his cock. He pulls off with a pop.

“Are you ready? Where did you leave the lube?” Will asks Hannibal, who pulls him up quickly and kisses him passionately. One hand blindly scanning the bed and retrieving the glass bottle before handing it to Will.

“How do you want it?” He asks Hannibal as he lubes up his cock.

“Like this.” Hannibal answers.

Will lines his cock up with Hannibal’s hole and gently pushes in. The stretch is heavy on Hannibal, but after staying still for a minute he ushers Will to start moving. He intendly watches Hannibal’s face for any signs of pain or distress, but finds none there. Just pleasure.

His thrusts are quick and powerful. He isn’t gentle because Hannibal isn’t fragile. He’s encouraging him to go deeper by wrapping his legs around Will’s waist to make the thrusts deeper. The tight heat around Will’s cock is nearly too much to handle. He hasn’t been inside another man for quite some time and it’s so tight it’s making him feel dizzy.

Hannibal’s moans are increasing in volume and fingernails are scratching his back, leaving angry stripes all the way down his glistening spine. The combination of having the power to reduce such a composed man to a moaning mess and the soft scratches of pain are nearly enough to send Will over the edge. Hannibal is very close too and a few more thrusts and he feels Hannibal contract around him, liquid splashing between their stomachs. Will can’t help but moan out Hannibal’s name as he spills inside of him.

After catching his breath he gently rolls off of Hannibal and stares at the man next to him, who has a huge smile plastered on his face.

“What are you smiling about?” Will laughs.

“I lied. I did not expect you to be submissive at all Will. I tremendously enjoyed myself.” Hannibal states proudly.

“You asshole.” Will says as he pokes Hannibal’s side.

“I must confess I have many more assumptions about you Will. You’re free to prove them right or wrong at any given moment.” Hannibal says, winking at Will.


End file.
